Leyenda de un Hanyo
by Ludna
Summary: Los Hanyo tienen sangre humana y Yōkaí, y Hashirama tendrá que explicarle a su hijo de donde viene su sangre sobrenatural.


**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

 **Advertencia:** Leve Ooc.

* * *

Hashirama Senju era uno de los shinobis más poderosos de su clan, no solo por su talento y sus técnicas únicas; También, porque trabajaba más duro que cualquiera de sus compañeros, ya que tenía que mantener a su hijo de ochos años, Kitsu Senju. El pequeño tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos negros. Se parecía mucho a su padre, menos en la forma de sus ojos, que los tenía almendrados y afilados, como los de un zorro.

Por ese motivo, los niños del pueblo le rechazaban, pero a él le gustaban, ya que decía que gracias a sus ojos, ahora tenía un amigo zorro, Aka le llamaba. Su padre sonreía cada vez que le hablaba sobre el animal.

Hashirama, quería al pequeño por encima de todas las cosas, sobre todo desde que su madre les abandonó. Él le había ocultado la historia de la mujer a su hijo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, el chico le preguntaría. Y no se equivocaba.

—Padre, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —El joven entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Hashirama. El adulto al notar la seriedad y formalidad, ya sabía de qué se trataba.

—Así que al fin me vas a preguntar sobre tu madre. —Kitsu lo miró sorprendido—. No hace falta que seas tan formal para preguntarme, dime lo que quieres saber —dijo en un tono divertido y con naturalidad, como era normal en él.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Por qué me abandonó? —Se quedó en silencio—. Acaso no me quería —Agachó la cabeza con tristeza. El progenitor lo miró con melancolía. Y abrazó al pequeño.

—Ella te quería y mucho, pero tuvo que dejarnos, aunque siempre está con nosotros. —Kitsu lo miró incrédulo, y el mayor sonrió—. Te voy a contar una historia… —Empezó a rememorar su propia vida.

Un día de otoño, nueve años atrás, un joven Hishirama caminaba por el bosque, contemplando los diferentes colores del otoño. Había vuelta de una batalla hacía poco y necesitaba relajarse. Paseaba despreocupado, hasta que escuchó unos lastimeros gemidos y se apresuró para ver de donde provenían.

Al llegar al lugar, vio como un precioso zorro de pelaje rojo tenía su pata atrapada en un cepo, el animal sufría y sangraba, mientras el cazador —que lo había capturado— se disponía a acabar con su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hishirama se interpuso entre el hombre y el zorro. No permitiría más sufrimiento por parte de un inocente.

Al cabo de un rato, el cazador, cansado de discutir con el joven, se marchó. Dejándolos solos.

El zorro empezó a gruñirle, viendo que acercaba sus manos a su zarpa herida.

—Tranquilo —susurró con dulzura—. Solo quiero liberarte. —El animal, mirándolo a los ojos y manteniéndose quieto, pareció entenderle y espero con impaciencia su ayuda. Después de un rato forcejeando con el artilugio, consiguió liberar su pata. La cual, el zorro, empezó a lamer, sangraba bastante. Hishirama al darse cuenta de la profundidad de la herida, decidió vendarla con un trozo de su vestimenta.

El zorro parecía reacio al contacto, no obstante al ver la sonrisa amable del hombre, permitió que le curara. Una vez que estuvo la pata vendada, el zorro lo miró, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Hishirama estaba bastante satisfecho por haber podido salvar al zorro, tanta muerte había en su vida que poder evitar una inocente le hacía vibrar de felicidad.

Pasó más de una semana, hasta que pudo volver a pasear por el bosque, necesitaba despejar la mente de nuevo, después de todo el dolor que estaba causando esa guerra. Entonces, escuchó un ruido de ramas en movimiento a sus espaldas, y pensando que le atacaban lanzó un kunai. Una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos negros —los que parecían irreales, como los de un zorro— se sobresaltó al ver clavarse el arma muy cerca de su cabeza, y miró al hombre con pavor

—Lo siento, pensaba que… no sé lo que pensaba —dijo riendo avergonzado. La joven lo miró con desprecio. Entonces fue que Hishirama se percató de su bella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños a los lados de su cabeza, tenía una piedra pegada en la frente, además de llevar un hermoso kimono blanco y verde mar, y el obi del verde. El joven comenzó a sonrojarse.

Sin embargo, la mujer bastante ofendida, le regaló una mirada de profundo desprecio y empezó a correr adentrándose en el bosque.

—¡Espera! Dime cómo te llamas. —El shinobi persiguió a la joven, aunque la perdió. Estaba bastante decepcionado, y se regaño a sí mismo porque haber lanzado el kunai.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó la piedra que dio de lleno en su cabeza. Y llevándose la mano al cogote, escuchó una dulce y divertida risa.

—¿Ya te has cansado de jugar? —preguntó la chica, de forma coqueta, apoyándose en un árbol.

—Dime tu nombre, en compensación por el ataque —exigió él.

«Si que tenía fuerza» Pensó. Ella volvió a reír.

—Eso ha sido un pago justo. Por tu lanzamiento —Se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad. Hishirama volvió a disculparse por el accidente—. Se me ocurre una idea. Si me atrapas te diré mi nombre.

El hombre sonrió e intentó hacerlo, no obstante ella era bastante escurridiza. Estuvo cerca de dos horas corriendo detrás de la joven, sin embargo no había manera, era demasiado ágil. Así que, rindiéndose se sentó debajo de un árbol. Ella lo observó sin mediar palabra. Y acercándose a él, le agarró el brazo y lo puso sobre el suyo.

—Uzumaki Mito, ese es mi nombre —confesó sonriendo dulcemente. El joven se enamoró de esa sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la desposó. Y tan solo nueve meses después había nacido su hijo.

—Tiene tus ojos —afirmó Hishirama mirando a su esposa con el bebe en brazos—. Ojos de zorro.

—Entonces debe llamarse Kitsune —dijo la mujer riendo— Te quiero precioso Kitsune.

Todo era felicidad, hasta que un día se les fue la dicha.

Iban paseando por la villa, como solían hacer cuando el shinobi no estaba de misión. El pequeño Kitsu ya tenía dos años, y era bastante brillante para su edad, sería un gran ninja cuando creciera.

Estaban parados contemplando una obra Kabuki en la calle, cuando ocurrió.

—¡Mira mami! ¡Esa mujer tiene una cola de zorro! —Entonces todos los que estaban cerca miraron a Mito, y como una preciosa cola roja surgía debajo de su kimono. El horror se palpó en su cara, y sin que diera tiempo a nada se convirtió en el animal de pelaje rojizo. Hishirama estaba atónito. Mientras, el animal, mirándolo por última vez, desapareció entre la muchedumbre que gritaba y lanzaba piedra.

Y el hombre se quedó con el niño en brazos, a la vez que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Estuvo buscando e investigando por años. Desesperado y desolado, porque necesitaba traer a su esposa de vuelta. Pero toda esperanza se desvaneció al descubrir que si alguien descubría el secreto de Karuma, el verdadero nombre Mito, esta volvería a su forma animal, ya que significaría que el hechizo se había roto.

—Y esa es la historia. —Terminó de contar el padre. El niño tenía cara de incrédulo, y entonces él le entregó una foto de los tres juntos, antes de que ella se fuera. En la foto, Mito miraba a su hijo con mucha ternura y cariño, y los ojos de kitsu se llenaron de lágrimas. —Hijo mío debes tener en cuenta que eres un Hanyo, mitad humano mitad demonio. Harás cosas grandes. Y recuerda, que tu madre siempre te estará cuidando.

El niño asintió, y el padre lo abrazó con fuerza.

La escena solo fue observada por un astuto zorro que los espiaba. Tenía los ojos tan brillantes que parecía que fuese a llorar. Ella siempre cuidaría de su cachorro, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en su forma animal.

Y volviendo la vista a la casa donde estaba su felicidad, su silueta se perdió entre la frondosidad del bosque.

* * *

Holis, ya sé que hacía tiempo que no escribía nada nuevo, pero bueno aquí tengo mi nuevo fic, el cual fue una idea que se ocurrió hace mil. Es una mezcla extraña entre el universo de Naruto y la mitología Japonesa. Y siempre en mi línea de la importancia de la familia.

Espero que os guste. Un beso enorme.


End file.
